Memories
by Mrs. Flower O'Shea
Summary: The real reason for Yuki and Kyo's hatred for eachother is not what anyone would have expected


I'm back. Please read and Review if you review you could enter in to win a chance at getting cookies.

I do not own the character.

* * *

Memories

Yuki was walking down the hallway to his fourth period class when a hand reached out of a supply closet and pull him in.

"What the hell?" Yuki almost screamed. The hands that had grabbed him where now covering his eyes and he had no idea who had snatched him up.

"Guess who, Yu." said a seductive and familiar voice.

Before Yuki could even think of a response the culprit attacked his neck with their hot, sweet mouth.

"Awe, Kyo." Yuki moaned lightly as his cousin kept up his assault on his weak spot.

"Shush, baby we don't want anyone to hear us."Kyo whispered.

"Kyo stop we are going to end up getting caught." Yuki said trying to hold back a moan that was trying to escape his slightly parted lips.

"Your no fun." Kyo whispered while tracing Yuki's neck with his lips.

"Really, Kyo do you want us to get discovered. They would call Akito. I don't know about you , but I can't go though losing you or the punishment again." Yuki said while tears gently rolled down his face.

Kyo could barely see the tears in the dark room but they still cut his heart until it was raw. "It alright angle." Kyo murmured while drying his lovers tears gently with his thumb.

After a few minutes of Kyo's comforting Yuki declared it time to go to class.

* * *

Kyo

couldn't stop thinking of his cousin who was also his secret lover. They had always been close since they were both boys of the same ageand both lived in the main house.

Kyo remembered his young angelic looking playmate. He had been so sweet and so innocent.

The next was of them climbing trees. Kyo had been so scared when Yuki fell. He had scampered down and saw that it was just scrapes and bruises. He kissed them all in hope of making them feel better. He now understood why Yuki made those strange noises when he had kissed the scrapes on his neck and behind his ear.

"Ha ha." Kyo chuckled to himself which got him a dirty look from Yakimoto-sensei.

Kyo went back to his day dreaming. He was older in this one around ten or eleven. Yuki had wanted to wrestle an so they went into the back yard and started rough housing. It took awhile but Kyo finally got Yuki pinned.

He looked down at the slightly smaller boy under him. Yuki started blushing and Kyo didn't know why. He was getting off his cousin when he felt Yuki's arms wrap around him. Kyo looked down and before he could even blink Yuki kissed him.

He was shocked but in a good way. He had always liked Yuki and he always repented to Buddha for the impure thoughts he dared to think about a soul as pure as Yuki's was. He had no idea that Yuki could possibly entertain some impure thoughts of his own.

Kyo blushed and kissed Yuki back hard. When Kyo let up he felt more than heard his cousins sigh.

"Yu why did you kiss me?" asked the semi-confused red-head.

"Cause you make me feel sparkly."

"Yuki, I think I love you." Kyo spat out.

"I think I love you too."

There declarations were sealed by the sweetest, most innocent kiss ever given.

Kyo sighed at that memory. It was the beginning of everything and the destruction of childish innocence all in one.

The next memory was an him in a flash. They were around fourteen in this one and they had been together for years.

Now they were both teenagers and they wanted to explore their relationship in a more adult way.

They had a secret place where they would meet and spend time together. It was a cave in the woods past the main house where they both lived.

This day was like any other. After their lessons they went outside and stole away to their cave of secrets.

It didn't take long to get to their hidy hole. After going inside they settled on a nest of blankets and pillows stolen from the main house.

After getting comfortable and situated Yuki initiated a kiss that had more passions than a thousand burning suns. They were lost in a tangle of tongues, lips, kisses and caresses.

When their mouths broke apart for some much needed air Kyo kissed , nipped, and licked his way down Yuki's pale neck. Yuki started whimpering and whining with need.

Kyo wouldn't cease his assault and started unbuttoning Yuki's shirt and devouring every inch of newly exposed skin.

Kyo had undone all of the buttons on Yuki's shirt and was suckling on the young boys nipples causing delicious moans to pass pale rose lips.

He kept up with his minstrations and smirked when he felt Yuki tugging at his hari and scratching at his back.

Both boys continued trying to please each other, both just getting more hot and bothered. Yuki had pulled Kyo's tee-shirt off and tweaked his nipples, causing Kyo to moan loudly.

Yuki took Kyo's hand and traced it down his own body; starting at his bare chest, going down his flat stomach, and ending up on Yuki's hardness that was making a tent of his pants. Kyo took the hint and began to gently stroke his lover gently though his pants. After awhile he took Yuki's pants and under ware off and stroked the pale pole of flesh roughly making the blond moan really fucking loudly.

Kyo snaked his hand around and started playing with the Yuki's entrance sticking one finger in and working it. He kept up his ministrations until Yuki was relaxed enough to take Kyo into him.

Kyo had just entered him when they both heard a noise.

Yuki looked up to see Akito staring at them with a look of unadulterated disgust on his/her face.

"You ignorant pigs." Yelled the definatly pissed he she.

The beatings that followed landed both boys in the hospital and Kyo banished to the mountains.

They were seperated up until a few months ago.

The ringing bell knocked Kyo out of his reprieve and he gathered his belongings while thinking of how to make up to Yuki for how Akito treated him. He thought it would take an forever to atone for all of the wrong doings. Good thing he would never give Yuki up as long as he lived.

Kyo walked off to his next class and more importantly to his one and only.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review. Until next time.


End file.
